American High
by Crazy-loonHxE
Summary: Inuyasha high-school story only this ones based now, and is in america! just your average high school boy with silver hair..... well please r&r I love reviews!
1. Prologe

Authors notes-  
  
Lola: Hey peoples!  
  
ED: Howdee parteners  
  
Lola: *raises eyebrows*  
  
ED: Its cowboy day where everyone talks like a cowboy! Yippie yi yey!  
  
Lola: Ok partner!  
  
ED: Well hope you enjoy the story seeing as this little lady is busy gawking at my cool new voice!  
  
Lola: WHAT, "Lilte lady"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *growls* I hope you enjoy.....*runs after ed With scissors*  
  
~*~  
  
Title: Inuyasha in america  
  
Chapter: 1-Settle this later, prologe.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha tyed back his silver hair in a poiny-tail, "Ok gramps bring it on!" he shreaked.  
  
An old man in the dark corner of the room, his bright red eyes stood out in the shadows,   
  
"Foolish boy....you'll never defeat me!" the figure stood up from the shadows and.........  
  
it was Inuyasha's grandpa "YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME IN DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!".   
  
His red eyes were now explained by glare of a cell phone he had   
  
been talking on, to his older grandson, a rebellious younge man named Sessomaru.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the mat from behind him, "Thats it you old fart its time to meet your maker!"  
  
He set it out and hooked it up to his new PS2. His grandpa ran over and smacked Iunyasha on the head,  
  
"How dare you speak to you're elder like that boy! Back in Japan....." he started but was interupted by  
  
the loud voice comming from the machine "WELCOME TO DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!". Inuyasha rolled his   
  
hazle almost golden eyes "OH Dont make me fall asleep....*says in an old exagerated man voice* Back in  
  
the day we watched lava lamps for fun!" He smerked at his grandpa who was now beat red.   
  
His grandpa stepped up to the mat stepped on Inuyasha'shands to get them off "Move over you ignerant  
  
nieve boy! Im going first!" He said now picking out a song from the screen. Inuyasha made a growling  
  
noise "NO WAY YOU WENT FIRST LAST TIME!" he stood up and moved right into the mats very few space as it is.  
  
His grandpa had now picked out a song and was waiting for inuyasha to stop whining, "Age befor beauty...not  
  
that your THAT handsome......or anything." He replyed to the now twitching volcano waiting to errupt.  
  
Then they were both interuppted by a womans voice "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!",   
  
Inuyasha remembered 'Gee i hope she didnt figure out that the toaster was missing!'. "Inuyasha I guess   
  
this means that you forfitt....." said the grinning old man "WHAT NEVER!" Inuyasha said quite loudly which  
  
caused his grandpa to flinch. "Inuyasha, i dont see your ass up here do i? What are you doing down there?"  
  
Said the females voice. "We'll settle this later you old foggie!" said inuyasha glaring at the old man,  
  
he sighed and then went down stairs.   
  
~*~ 


	2. average highschooler with silver hair

~Authors notes-  
  
Lola: Moshi moshi!!!  
  
ED: as in moshy like my oatmeal!!!!!!!  
  
Lola: and my socks after gym!  
  
ED: Yewy we didnt need tyo know that.....*gags*  
  
Lola: Heehee what do you mean i thought you needed that very much!  
  
Ed: Whateva *barfs*  
  
Lola: Ok.....Well Hi eveyone this is my second chapter and so far...no reviews....how depressing....ok well i'll still give a you a second chance  
  
If i get more reviews i'll write more!!!!  
  
Ed: *passes out from barfing and not breathing*  
  
Lola: YEAH i get to ride in the ambulence!  
  
~*~  
  
Title:American highschool inu  
  
Chapter: 2-Just your average highschooler  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha run to the kitchen where Ayna usally cooked dinner, breakfest, lunch, and practically lived.  
  
Anya was the house maid and also Inuyahsa's mother figure,seeing as he has been a foster child at the valevole's ever since his father died a long   
  
time ago. Inuyasha never really seemed to care about his fathers death and hardly remembered him at all, the only memory was of a Tall man  
  
who seemed to always have a look of seriousness on his face. There was one thng that his father had left him, it was a beautiful sword,  
  
'Why on earth would you give someone a sword, let along have one! Its not like you can ever freakin use it!' thought Inuyasha.  
  
His thoughts were broken by the angry voice of that person who buzzed around his ears until he awoke from la la land.  
  
"INUYASHA WHAT ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT WITH A TOASTER!?" she screamed finally and stood on her  
  
tip-toes so she could shove her nose in his face. "Kids these day stealing toasters from there own homes, what is the world coming to...."  
  
she said begining one of her longer rants about stealing "First its toasters then its cloths and next thing you know they will start cheating  
  
on they're taxes....."...... 'bla bla bla bla bla bla bla here she goes now itsTaxes sheesh!' he almost said out loud to the bustering woman.  
  
"Hey Ayna, i have to get to school im already two seconds late and you know it would be a disaster if i was two MINETS   
  
late ya know...so im......" he said but she kept on going not even noticing he was alive. 'Well it could be worse she could know about the   
  
can-opener......' he laughed to himself then slowly crept away. Once he got outside he was imedattly waked over the head,  
  
"INUYASHA YOURE SUPPOSE TO TAKE ME TO SCHOOL!!!!!" siad the fameliar voice of the red headed little kid who now  
  
took it upon hiself to scream INUYASHA evertime he made a small mistake. This was shipo, a younge neighborhood kid who he  
  
baby-sitted everyday and took to school. Shippo did very good impersonations and seemed to be quite the master of desguise. But of  
  
course he was the shortest kid in his 4th grade class!  
  
When Inuyahsa finally got to school which took longer than usal because he had to take the bus when most rich kids drove to school.  
  
Well acctully it wasnt the rich ones it was the ones with girl-friends and jobs, but unemplyment is not the issue! Inuyahsa had to get straight  
  
to class so he wouldnt bump into........shit! There she was waiting right in front of the door his ex and also his stalker and his in a strange way crush....  
  
not that he would ever consider her agian......and yet....ah no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was Kikyo, she had long drak brown hair and a sardonic  
  
stare that burned into your skin like a lighter pressed into your very soul. She was called by fellow classmates the 'soul stealer',   
  
which pretty much explained her on all bases. Who know why she even liked Inuyaha in fact she often pretended that he was her highest  
  
hate in the whole world. 'Come on, shes just a girl!' he told his-self for the fourth time in those few seconds, He stood up taller and   
  
strutted over the the door, "Get outta the way!" he said to her in a funny sqeakey voice that gave him away completly. Kikyo looked up at   
  
him sadly "Come to me to hell Inuyasah......." she said and grabbed his arm with a evil look. She knew that kagome was in the hallway waiting  
  
for him and wanted to make him suffer, and to also get to touch him.  
  
So he had to perade down the hallway while Kagome stared at him with a reddening face that said "your lucky we're at school!'.  
  
Dont ask me why kagome had this thing it wasnt like they we're together.....kinda.....in a way......uh.........heehee!  
  
Ok well maybe he had a thing for her but its never gonna happen...not eva! 


	3. My dog ate my homework

Lola: Hi mateys! arge!  
  
ED: yes uh....arge?  
  
Lola: Its talk like a pirate day,   
  
rememeber last time cowboy day well now i get a day! arge!  
  
ED: Sure! *rolls eyes* (mumbles at least it was origonal)  
  
Lola: Well peoples havent updated in a million years!!!!!!!!!!!!! arge!  
  
ED: enjoy.  
  
Lola: arge by mateys!  
  
ED: Dont forget to r&r!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Title: American Inu  
  
Chapter: A dog ate my homework.  
  
~*~  
  
When Iunyasha finally got to class, (which was after kagome was done being   
  
angry and dissing kikyo. Which also made him very late.) He rushed into the class  
  
room huffing and puffing 'How does someone with such a small mouth talk for the whole intire   
  
passing period!' he thought. Just then something slamed on the desk he was sparraled   
  
across, Inuyasha looked up with a almost expecting look, "Whats up Mr. Higamoto?!" he sad  
  
moronically. Mr. Higamoto was the kind of teacher that made students crawl away from his class  
  
room, like little kindergardeners that wanted to have a nap and cry to their mommy.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, 'Im not scared of this bald monster....am i?'.  
  
Mr. Higamoto gave a grin to show his perfactly striaght white fang like teeth, "Oh my god  
  
he's opening his mouth!" some terrifyed student screamed. "Inooyashal?" he said mispernouncing   
  
almost every thing he could possable do with out sounding dumber then he already did.  
  
Inuyasha cringed, "INU-YA-SHA" he sounded out to the teacher, which looked at him with a  
  
'whatever, like i care'. These looks form a teacher usally cause the student to end up  
  
yelling at the teacher "but you do, dont cha?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".   
  
  
  
Mr. Higamoto's expression didnt change "Sure," he said like it wasnt   
  
inuyasha's name at all "Well anyways what makes you think that youre better than   
  
any of the other students?" he said with a evil glint in the eye. Inuyasha was baffled  
  
but hide this look under a snort, 'I dont rememeber telling anybody that Im better than them......'  
  
he thought. The Child-divorer then looked him right in the eye and   
  
shoved his fat nose in Inuyasha's face "Why else would you be late to my class-room,  
  
everyone else can get here on time just fine..." Iunyasha made a memo to himself then  
  
(dont be late to Mr. higamoto's class, or piss off kagome, which will be hard...)"I think  
  
you'll have to deal with this in the office Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyahsa's eyes bluged.A what almost escaped his mouth but he stopped, oh no he had left his guard down agian  
  
he could see the glint return to Mr. Higamoto's eyes. "But befor you go can i see last  
  
nights homework?" he said now with a gleeful look spread across his face. 'Damn i knew  
  
i should have done it last night.....wait which class is this anyways?' He looked up at  
  
the teacher and sniffed a little to make him sound sorry or something. "Well you see  
  
I had it but......" the only thing that popped into his head was My dog ate my homework.  
  
".....but...." he looked around at the other kids they looked almost like they wanted to  
  
help but no one would risk the office with inuyasha.   
  
"Oh, too bad that was youre last chance!" said Mr. higamoto, I think he was glade to be rid  
  
of another student for the moment in time, he pointed his fingure to the door "OUT!". 


	4. ChimChim

$Authors notes:  
  
Lola: Hola says lola!  
  
Ed: Hey everyone!  
  
Lola: Well i havent written in a bit i hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Ed: Yeah what she said! heehee  
  
Lola: someones in a better mood  
  
Ed:: shadd-auup!  
  
Lola:uh...DONT forrget to R&R ^.^*  
  
~*~  
  
Title: American Inu  
  
Cahpter 4:   
  
~*~  
  
As Inuyasha walked down the hallway he wondered how bad his "desterbance of the classroom" speech would be.  
  
All the other times he had been sent to the princpal's office they had sent him to the conserler who had  
  
told him that he was a represted child that needed help and that he could help him   
  
(for a large amount of money). 'So do i fake sick or just piss off the counsler today' he though smiling to his   
  
self, then he rememebered that there was a new princpal coming something about the other one having a break-down  
  
or whatever.....Probably just some other pansie mush pot.  
  
He stroled into the office with his hands in his pocket 'This outta be easy, might as well show the new break-down  
  
in training a proper welcoming to hell'. He looked up from the ground and almost fell over with surprize,   
  
there sitting with his feet proped up on the table almost like he was waiting for inuyasha was the nightmare  
  
princpal that the other high school had been tortured by for all these years. It was Mr. Naraku, he had a   
  
ruler kinda look about him like he could concer anything that got in his path.  
  
"Hello, i've been waiting for another victume to come in here....I was getting quite bored" he said with a smerk  
  
spred across his face. Inuyasha plunked down into the chair that faced his desk, he couldnt belive that this was   
  
happening, he looked up and studied Mr. Naraku he didnt seem like he should be a princpal at all. "So what is   
  
your name i cant just call you an gawking idiot now can I?" Mr. Naraku raised an eyebrow "But maybe i will anyways."  
  
Inuyasha was too baffled to answer with out thinking everything through, 'maybe i'll give him a differnt name  
  
yeah that it!' "Uh....*cough* My name is ChimChim.....shit! I mean yeah...sir." he said kicking his self 'ChimChim!'  
  
where did he get this crap,if that destroyer thinks thats my name im going to laugh my way to reform school.  
  
Mr. Naraku looked unmoved by the stupid name that Iunyasah had just given his self, "Well ChimChim i hope you dont  
  
think that i'll take classroom disruption while im running this school.".  
  
'Huh? that wasnt even that bad, this must be some other guy who resembles Mr. Naraku....' he thought surprized,  
  
Right then he thought he heard his voice over the loud speaker "Whats your name? Uh....*cough*   
  
My name is ChimChim.....shit! I mean yeah...sir..." Inuashas voice was Unmistakable the princpal grined at him and   
  
said into the loud speaker "Iunyasha of the junior class wishes to now be called ChimChim if anyone is  
  
caught calling him else-wize then they will be suspended, that goes for teachers as well. Thank you for your time  
  
^.^!" he turned off the loud speaker "ChimChim get out of here befor i come up with a better name for you!".  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the Office and then was greated by laughing classmate who were calling him ChimChim.  
  
~*~ 


	5. My Crackers!

~*~  
  
Title: American High  
  
Chapter: My crackers!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome came up to Inuyasha, "ChimChim? Inu....I mean is that true?!" she was keeping herself from   
  
laughing and had that funny bottled up look. Inuyasha growled as a reply and then left to go home.  
  
What a long horrable day, Im never going to that office of hell agian. Is it even legal to make students call someone that,   
  
and CHIMCHIM out of all names. I've never even heard an animal called that, Im going to be the   
  
laughing stock tommorro at school. Ah Flash back He was being swarmed with chimchim fans until he had started making   
  
death treats to them. As he came inside (slamming the door) greated by his grand father bouncing up an   
  
down with a game in hands was not what he wanted right now. He ignored the old man and went strait to his room. Which was   
  
painted black and the windows were covered up by thick blinds. He fell to the foor, ow! Laying on the floor was his strange  
  
friend Miroku.  
  
Today he had on a playboy bunny t-shit that was almost neon green. What a way to stand out   
  
in a crowd he'd never get lost,unless he was left in a trash can for   
  
gropping a biker lady agian. "Hi there Chimmy!" he said with a grin on his face that said   
  
'and you thought I had issues'. "shut up, so grop any cute girls today!" he said with a sweet face, Miroku almost answered until he noticed  
  
that he was being mocked. he got up and left as the front door slamed he yelled to Inuyasha's grandfather "Tell ChimChim that he  
  
must of woke up on the wrong side to the bed." In the background the confused man said "ChimChim?".   
  
Inuyasha yelled up "Forget it gramps!" he looked down great now i have rug burn! He went right for his bed, salvation!  
  
Inuyasha's dream  
  
"Come here ChimChim!" said Kikyo with a cracker in her hand "thats a good moneky". A Monkey with a silver glint to its fur and   
  
funny ears that almost looked like dog ears hopped over. Just then Kagome pushed in between kikyo and the monkey. "CHIMCHIM dont you dare  
  
eat her crackers, mine are way better!" She pulled out a box of crackers. The monkey looked at both choices They both looked fine.  
  
Only there was a shiny knife in kikyo's cracker....ohhhhh shiny.......NO! He looked over Kagome had more crackers. Then a floating  
  
miroku with a playboy magazine yelled "No keep them both" he laughed then dissappeared. There was grandpas voice "ChimChimChimChimChim  
  
ChimCimChimChimChimChimCHim......ect." Monkey inu began to go to the voice. "No way ChimChim you have to have my crackers" said Kagome  
  
and shoved them in his mouth. He began choking on them, furry crackers ahhh hair balls!?   
  
  
  
He woke up with his fat cat sitting on his face. It mewed and went to the door, and mewed agian. "Ack!" Inuyasha couged and  
  
went to let the dumb cat out. "You could have killed me!" he said then looked up at the ceeling "ANYTHING ELSE SHEESH!"   
  
you'd thinki was on drugs with that dream..... 


	6. Other nonimportent lives

Author's notes  
  
Lola: Hola Peoples I just wanted to say that i'd like to thank Tomo*223 and Kohran for being such good  
  
reviewers ^.^ Like i said in my review.......(more like my own insult) I'll try to make this chapter much longer!  
  
Pretty soon im going on vaction so i wont be able to write for a while....which brings me to the long period in   
  
which i havent written anyways......ok well w/e ignor me, i havent had enough sleep....  
  
or too much sleep....and i probably dehydrated (sp?)!  
  
~*~  
  
Title: American High  
  
Chapter: Other non-importent lives  
  
~*~  
  
~^Kagome's point of veiw^~  
  
Kagome woke up in her almost spot-less room. She was a clean freak and had a bottle of lysol right by her bed.  
  
She Sat up and smiled to herslef, 'another germ free day!' she thought "how depressing." It was a saterday and as far  
  
as life went she had nothing to do......maybe she'd try going to Inuyasha's house, which she knew would'nt already work  
  
because the boy slept until it was dark out on the weekends. 'I wonder what he dreams about for so long....' A picture of  
  
her and Inuyasah laying on a towel on some sunny beach breezed through her thoughts 'I wish!'.   
  
Inuyasha was if not going out with some other poor girl (for kikyo would skin them alive) then and if he was even   
  
looking at other girls, then SHE certainly wasn't on his mind. "Maybe I'll go and make peanut-butter bird-feeders to help   
  
endangered birds(not that there are any)......agian." She looked down and picked the lint off her comforter.   
  
She got up and opened the window to find Miroku outside of it grining sheepishly, 'Scarey birds out lately...' dully she   
  
pulled out her lysol and sprayed him in the eyes. As she closed the door he shreaked in pain, "But Kagome I thought we were  
  
ment for eachother!" he called after her. She yelled behind her back as she walked way "KINDERGARDEN MARRAGES DO NOT COUNT!".  
  
~^Kikyo's Point of veiw^~  
  
Kikyo woke up spralled out on her closet floor, "I must have fell alseep doing voodoo rituals agian." She said yawning.  
  
She picked up the melted-tar-like kagome voodoo doll "No matter how much i burn you, you just dont go away!" then she remembered   
  
'the counsoler said it was bad to talk to my figures of torture........but whos gonna know ^.^'  
  
She streched her arms and looked at her funny little Inuyasha shrine. There were various pictures of a surprized and angry  
  
Inuyasha all carefully desplayed on an old card board box. "All Mighty Inu-love!" she began "Why have you not fallen into my  
  
grasp!" She raised her arms and fell to her knees (RUG BURN .).  
  
She smelt something burning and there was heat around her legs, she rolled her eyes "BAD Kagome Figure of torture! its not good  
  
to try to kill....burn you're masters!" she pulled a water-spray-bottle from her pocket. "This doll has tryed to burn me alive four times,  
  
I wonder if that means shes winning.....NEVER!" she squirted the 'Kagome fighure of torture'(doll/barbie)   
  
"dont burn your masters, you'll never prevale you peice of charred plastic!"  
  
~^Shippo's point of veiw^~  
  
Shippo awoke on his nice action figure blankeys, they still smelt like the plastic bag they cam out of. 'I wonder if  
  
the plastic smell will stay until I get a new hero-blankey.....wait......'  
  
Yes this was the weekened when all little grae-school minds melted down to a acorns size, only to be bulit back up at school.  
  
This was...."SATERDAY MORNING CARTOONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shippo cheered! Her crept by his sister's room until he reached   
  
the living room.......'was that the t.v. (already waiting for me)'. He stood there in horro there sitting on the couch was his  
  
sworn enenmy, his little sister. "NNNNN-NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried out as he threw his hands up in the air praying for a comet to smash  
  
the t.v. stealer. 'Was she......was.....was she....NOOOOOO!' His sister grined and looked at him as she ate the last potato chip.  
  
"This is a disaster and a insult to all saterdays!" he moaned to his self, as his voice was blarred out by a purple pretty pony   
  
talking about hearts and stars and cute fluffy bunnys.  
  
  
  
((S(a(n(g(o('(s((((((((P(o(i(n(t(**!kapow!**)O)f))))))))))V)e)i)w)  
  
And she was out like a light, the baseball had hit her so hard that she had been knocked out.  
  
On the Emergancy truck she looked up to see Mirokus face looking at her worried. It all came back;  
  
She had been watching Miroku being chased out of Mrs.CillBerry's yard for steeling her cabbages   
  
and spying on her at she hung up her rather large bras to dry out in the sun. She was walking down the street to go to  
  
softball practice when she had been grabbed and hidden behind. Mirokus figure had just grabbed her but as the Angry old lady  
  
had run up to her, demanding that she hand over the perpatrater. Then the mop she had been waving around in her wrinkley hands  
  
had slipped her grasp and had come flying over to a red-faced Sango. "  
  
"Ow..........." she cried trying not to let the tears behind her squinting eyes escape. Her hand felt something reasuring and  
  
warm, was she holding his hand?! Her face turned red as Miroku continued to say sorry to the still quite angry CillBerry.  
  
He didnt even noice that he was squeezing her hand and that his other hand was running up and down her arm. Sango opened her eyes  
  
wider to see that other people were hovering above her head, "It seems that she has just suffered froma mild concussion to the head." said one of them.  
  
Mrs. Cillberry looked down at sango and her eyes grew wide "Look! The hume sheild has awoken!" she said fastly "I wont be charged  
  
for battery will i?". 'as that the only reason she had stayed to see if sango was doing ok. "no." slipped from her mouth without  
  
her thinking, she was concentration on Miroku's hands. 'They were really soft, i wonder if he uses   
  
lotion everyday to get htme like that?' Miroku helped her up off the ground, "Its seems that....." He paused to look at her  
  
"Im Sango" she said in a stupid shy little sissy girl voice "Now get your hnads off me!" she snarrled. 


End file.
